


The Lady in Black

by TheQuiteExcellentBlog



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuiteExcellentBlog/pseuds/TheQuiteExcellentBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has recently turned 21 and is being crowned Queen. But things don't go smoothly and ghosts from Anna's childhood return to haunt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady in Black

“In the sight of God, I crown you, Queen Anna of Arendelle!”

  
“Queen Anna of Arendelle!” the crowd echoed the priest.

  
The room then erupted into applause as Anna let go of the breath she had been holding throughout her coronation; all the years of etiquette and public speaking lessons did nothing to lessen her nerves at formal events, and none were more formal than her coronation.

  
Anna looked to all the faces in the crowd and how each of them was beaming with happiness for her. Royalty and nobles from all over the continent had flocked to Arendelle to watch Anna’s coronation. Her father had been a well-respected king and his sudden death six years ago was a shock to many. Many here today had come to see if Anna had what it took to live up to his legacy.

  
Though the day was one of celebration, Anna still wished she had some of her close family to share this day with. She knew her father could never attend this day but she had hoped her mother would be still alive and not also claimed by the sea. She’d give anything for Elsa to be still alive but if she was, it wouldn’t be Anna's coronation day but Elsa’s three years previous.

  
But at least Anna had her cousin Rapunzel for company who was acting Royal Representative for Corona as her father was very ill. The two royal families had always been close and Rapunzel had proven herself as a great source of support. Anna had been angry at Rapunzel and didn’t even open her letters of condolence that she sent after her parents' death because it had been her wedding that her parents were sailing to when they ran into that storm but after Gerda sat down and talked to her, Anna realised her hate was completely irrational and began writing letters to Rapunzel regularly over the next six years and now they were the closest of friends.

  
As the crowd began talking among themselves as Anna looked around for her cousin and quickly found the bare footed brunette as she came bounding over and picked Anna up in a squeezing hug. Only Rapunzel could get away with what would be technically an act of treason; crushing the Queen to death.

  
“Oh my goodness, you were amazing, Anna! So poised, so regal!” Rapunzel said excitedly.

  
“Thank you, Rapunzel, but I must admit that I am getting a bit tired of all this. I can’t wait until tomorrow when I can frolic in the garden again” Anna smiled.

  
“That doesn’t sound very queen like behaviour” said Eugene smugly.

  
“I am the Queen, I dictate how a queen acts” said Anna with a mock regal voice making Rapunzel giggle.

  
“Sorry Father couldn’t make it… he tried so hard but a few months before we were due to sail he became bed ridden” said Rapunzel with her eyes downcast.

  
“Oh, don’t be sad, Rapunzel, your father is as strong as an ox, he’ll pull through” Anna said with her famous heart melting smile.

  
“I’d like to believe that but one day he’ll pass on and I’ll be Queen of Corona. Seeing you being crowned today reminded me I’m to one day rule and be an example to my people” Rapunzel said, slightly frantically.

  
“And you’ll be a wonderful example; kind, caring, artistic! You’ve got what most people could only wish their ruling families had. Besides, you’ll always have Eugene to offer you support” said Anna as she gestured to Eugene who did his trademark smoulder in response which made both the girls giggle.

  
“I suppose your right! At least Eugene will finally get that crown and castle he’s always wanted when they crown him my Prince Consort” Rapunzel said with chuckle.

  
“Hey! I thought we promised you’d never reference my thieving days?” said Eugene with mock hurt.

  
Kai came over and tapped Anna on the shoulder to tell her that it was time for her to be presented to the people of Arendelle who were gathered outside the church. Anna got into position as all the guests stood up ready to leave after Anna had walked out and too her carriage. As Anna walked the isle out of the church, she noticed a strange figure stood on the very back row. The guests hadn’t been enough to fill the whole church, leaving a few rows empty and here stood this mysterious person all by herself. Anna could tell it was a woman by how cut her black dress was to her slender frame. Anna found her choice of outfit disturbing and wondered if this woman had thought there was a funeral today. What really stood out about this woman was the hat she had on and how the rim of it was at least three feet in diameter.

  
Anna was so perplexed by this strange woman that when she walked out to the crowd of waiting citizenry, she was still looking back and it took Kai sharply prodding her in the side to bring her attention back so she could wave at the crowd. They cheered when she waved and continued to cheer as she got into her carriage and was whisked away to the palace.

  
She continued to be consumed by thoughts of the mystery woman and wanted to know desperately as to whom was she and why was she here at her coronation. Perhaps she’ll be at the party, she thought, and then Anna’s thoughts completely turned to the party. She disliked formal occasions such as speeches and dedications, but parties were one of Anna’s favourite things. She could not wait to be laughing and joking with Rapunzel and talking to new people and eating all the chocolate she could stomach.

  
It was going to be an eventful evening.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now late in the evening and the party had been going on for a few hours. Anna was having so much fun and was overjoyed to be amongst all these smiling faces, even if many of them were due to the freely flowing wine. But Anna wasn’t having as much fun as she could have; she hadn’t her best friend to share it with. He’d remained elusive all evening and whenever Anna moved from one crowd of people talking to another or whenever she changed dance partners, she’d be always be on the lookout for him.

  
She eventually spotted him being harassed by two spinsters who clearly hadn’t yet given up on meeting a man before death and who were fascinated by his muscles.

  
“So strong, isn’t he?” said one of the old women as she squeezed his bicep.

  
“Oh yes he is, I bet he’d be useful around the house, especially the bedroom”

  
Kristoff face was frozen in panic as he seemed genuinely worried these women meant to take him away to their room and have their way with him. Luckily Anna was there to save him.

  
“Ah, Lord Kristoff, so glad you could make it. So sorry ladies, but I need to steal this gentleman for a moment” Anna said pleasantly.

  
The two old ladies gave Anna a short glare before turning around a slowly walking away and complaining about how the young always had the fun.

  
“I am in debt to you for that! Lord Kristoff, that’s interesting. Never thought I’d be called 'lord' in my life” Kristoff said.

  
“Well this party isn’t for commoners so I have to maintain the illusion that you belong here”

  
“Commoner? Me? I’m Arendelle’s Master Ice Deliverer, thank you very much” Kristoff said pretending to be offended.

  
“I know, it’s crazy, these people should recognise your stature, but what are you going to do?” said Anna shrugging her shoulders.

  
“I have no idea” said Kristoff throwing his arms in the air.

  
The pair looked out into the crowd and saw the people laughing and cajoling and dancing and wondered if life could continue as it used to be. Anna and Kristoff had met after Anna had been taking a walk in the mountains and Kristoff’s reindeer Sven had run into her and almost flattened her. Kristoff had been so apologetic and begged forgiveness but Anna didn’t see why she needed to forgive him for there was nothing to forgive; it had been an accident. After that, the pair spent most of their free time together.

  
One day Kristoff felt overwhelmed by love for Anna and asked her to marry him but she said she couldn’t for she loved him as a friend. Kristoff had been hurt but soon he managed to find the strength to soldier on and be Anna’s friend. He knew one day he’d have to see her marry some man who wasn’t him but he knew that she’d be happy.

  
Kristoff eyes turned back to Anna and focused on her tiara; the symbol of her new status and then his eyes cast down to her cumbersome coronation dress with its rich green velvets and purple accents.

  
“Will you be wearing dresses like this all the time now you’re queen?” Kristoff asked fearfully.

  
“Of course I won’t. I can’t run in fields in this heavy thing” Anna joked.

  
“It’s going to be different, isn’t it?” Kristoff said with his mouth slanted.

  
Anna sighed “Yes, it’s going to be different but I’ll still make time for you. You’re my dearest friend, Kristoff, and one of my citizens. While I have many responsibilities now, I’m not going to abandon my old ones”

  
“I’m glad to hear that” said Kristoff with his voice wavering before hugging Anna suddenly.

  
Anna was a first surprised but then relaxed and hugged Kristoff back before closing her eyes to revel in the warmth of Kristoff’s bear hug. She unfortunately didn’t notice Kai approaching with a dignitary in a predominately white suit and with a face bordered with side burns.

  
Kai cleared his throat causing Anna to open her eyes and quickly push off Kristoff.

  
“Queen Anna, may I present to you, Prince Alfred of the Summer Isles, 12th in line to his Father’s Kingdom” Kai proclaimed.

  
“Oh hello, it’s so lovely to meet you! 12th in line did he say? I thought the King of the Summer Isles had thirteen sons?” said Anna confused.

  
“What does that matter?” Kristoff interjected, equally confused.

  
“I think her Majesty is confused because Arendelle and the Summer Isles are not kingdoms that are near to each other. Royal formality dictates the lowest born son attends such events as these” said Prince Alfred coldly.

  
“Seems a bit of a snub to me, to send the lowest of the pile” Kristoff frowned.

  
“Please, Kristoff, watch what you say! Please forgive my friend, he isn’t of the highest noble blood” said Anna with a nervous smile before shooting a venomous look at Kristoff.

  
“No offense taken, your Majesty, I can assure you” said Prince Alfred bowing slightly.

  
“So where is your younger brother? I hope he’s not ill or something worst” Anna said worried.

  
“Prince Hans is currently serving a sentence of hard labour for trying to kill me, my father and all my brothers in some mad plot to ascend to the throne” Prince Alfred said bitterly.

  
“Oh my, did he succeed in killing any of your brothers?” asked Kristoff curiously.

  
“If he had, I still wouldn’t be 12th in line now would I?” said the Prince sarcastically which drew a giggle from Anna.

  
“I only asked” Kristoff growled with closed teeth.

  
“Now, now, please don’t fight you two” Anna said with a nervous laugh.

  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Your Majesty. And while I would hate for any of my older brothers to die, the passing of a sibling can have its fortuitous side effects” said the Prince with a proud chuckle of his wit.

  
Anna stared at him coldly and turned “Kai, I think I’m done speaking with the Prince now, please take him away” Anna said without looking to the Prince.

  
“But Your Majesty, I meant no offense! I wasn’t referring to the passing of your sister!” the Prince pleaded as Kai lead him away.

  
“Kai, please hurry up before I make a scene at my own coronation ball!” Anna said with her nerves at their highest tension.

  
“Well I’m glad to be rid of him” Kristoff said as the Prince was taken away.

  
Anna took in a deep breath “What an ass. I can expect an apology gift of horses soon for that comment” Anna said coldly.

  
“Hey, you ok Anna?” said Kristoff putting a comforting arm on her shoulder.

  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just don’t like reminders that I ascended to the throne because Elsa is dead. I don’t need reminding she’s no longer with me” Anna said with tears forming in her eyes.

  
“Hey now, don’t cry. This is your coronation day. We can’t have you cry in front of all these nobles. How about we go have a dance to cheer you up” Kristoff said holding up Anna’s chin and looking into her eyes.

  
Anna beamed at Kristoff’s suggestion so the pair quickly hurried onto the dance floor just as the next dance was starting.

  
Kristoff at first had been resistant to learning to dance, claiming that he just hadn’t the poise. Anna knew it was because he was embarrassed about being in front of everyone and made it her goal to help him get over his fear. So with perseverance and many threats of bodily harm, Anna got Kristoff to dance. He wasn’t perfect, he still missed steps but he still had fun and it was lovely for Anna and Kristoff to have an activity they could share.

  
As they danced and spun around the floor, something caught Anna’s eye; the woman from the church before. She was still in her black dress and absurdly large hat and was standing just off the edge of the dance floor. Anna couldn’t see her face so locked her eyes on her in case she ever lifted her head to show her face. Kristoff noticed and frowned at how Anna was rudely staring.

  
“Anna, what are you looking at so intently?” Kristoff grumbled.

  
“That woman in the black dress, I have no idea who she is and I saw her before in the church after my coronation” said Anna, never losing sight of the woman as they moved about.

  
Kristoff followed Anna’s line of sight and saw the woman himself.

  
“Oh her, yeah, I was curious about her myself. I asked Kai and apparently she’s here on Weaseltown’s behalf” said Kristoff.

  
“Really? Weaseltown? I had heard he was ill and unable to attend but usually that would mean he’d send a letter of apology, not send a representative” Anna said puzzled.

  
“Maybe he didn’t want to cause offense?” Kristoff offered.

  
“Perhaps… maybe he’s just trying to win favour with me or something” Anna scowled.

  
“For trade purposes?” but Kristoff was silenced by Anna’s finger to his lips.

  
“Shhh! Don’t you dare say that horrible word! I leave trade to my trade advisor who knows about it far better. Hence why I’m curious as to why Weaseltown would be trying to win favour with me when I’d never have direct interactions with him. I think there’s something else to this mystery woman and she’s being lying to cover herself” Anna pondered.

  
“Really? I think you’re being paranoid” said Kristoff.

  
“No I am not!” Anna said offended.

  
“Well if not paranoid, I think it’s because you like this woman” Anna turned red from ear to ear “Yep, I was right” Kristoff sighed.

  
“I don’t like her, I’m interested in her. She seems mysterious and I want to find out what she’s about” said Anna still blushing.

  
“Well why don’t you go talk to her?” said Kristoff as if it was the obvious thing to say.

  
“No… she’d have chance to lie then…”

  
“You really don’t trust this woman do you?” Kristoff said with a frown.

  
“No I do not” Anna said flatly.

  
“Well then why don’t you tail her, see where she goes, who she talks to” Kristoff suggested.

  
“Oh please, Kristoff, I’m a Queen! I can’t be playing spy, it would be most unbecoming of me” Kristoff gave her a sly, challenging look “Ok, fine, what’s your plan?”

  
“Plan? I thought we’d just keep our distance and observe” Kristoff said confused.

  
“No, that won’t do. I’m Queen remember; dressed like this I’ll have every other Lord, Lady and what have you introducing themselves to me and blowing my cover. I need some way of going unnoticed that will allow me to get close to her” said Anna pondering.

  
Kristoff sighed “I might have something that we could use, but you’re not to tell any of your staff about this” Kristoff said with stern look.

  
“Oh, I am intrigued” Anna said with a smirk.

  
“After this dance, we’ll head for my room here in palace” said Kristoff.

  
The dance ended and they began to leave the ballroom. Anna had one last lingering look at the mystery woman and swore to herself that she would find out who she was and why Anna felt so drawn to her. The woman turned around to walk somewhere else in the ballroom and Anna caught a small glimpse of her mouth and Anna swore she recognised it.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have the first chapter of the Lady in Black! 
> 
> This was done off of a prompt by the lovely virtuousvidette on Tumblr who is doing fanart for my other fic, Ice and Fire’s Fury. Go check it out and her fanart! It’s got a nice bonus frick frack chapter for your perverts out there xD 
> 
> Hope you stayed tuned for more and as always, your feedback is welcomed, but no haters please… 
> 
> Alright, peace!


End file.
